


Let There Be Love

by BonApetit



Category: Marvel, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonApetit/pseuds/BonApetit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A director who has a lead role absence in her movie and one day one of her friends call her and he says he found the one for this role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in here and I really want you to enjoy it first and If you can or want to leave a comment good or bad I'll take it gracefully and thank you for reading this story.  
> Unlike other stories in here this story's tempo would be more slower.  
> Thank you,  
> Please enjoy and Have a nice time.

 

 

             Lovely young director was wandering around her beloved old fashioned cafe for her friend. While she was walking an e-mail came from her old teachers from university and in e-mail it says that her department wants to help her in this movie if she needs anything. She smiled in deep emotion and thought about all of those people want to help her even they don't know her. She sighed and waited for her friend's response to reply the e-mail. She locked her phone and cycled around. Cafe's owner Dante pulled out his head from the window that looks to the street and asked her to come in. She explained she waits for her friend then Dante came to her.

"So, good news?" He asked amusingly.

"Oh, is it that obvious?" She held her smile.

"Yes it really is dear. So what is it?" He sit on one of the chairs stands outside.

"Come on, you can wait Genine here, can't you?" He patted the other chair next to him making her sit there. She sit on and sighed.

"I actually shouldn't tell you first but you deserve it as much as Genine. So, my university is going to help me about the movie."

"How?" He asked.

"Like editing or muscle work, you know." I said. The muscle work was really tiring for her and she had a very limited crew, actually she was not calling it even a crew. Dante approved this in a way and then asked another question again.

"Did you find the lead?" Her face fell a little bit but then she kept her mood and,

"Oh, it's just a little thing to solve. No big of a deal." It was indeed a big deal but she was faking it like everything that goes bad in her life.

"You know that I'm an old actor so if you can not find the lead, I'm here." He said seriously.

"Oh, no no. The lead is much more younger and you know very different from you. Do not get me wrong Dante, I would like to make yourself a movie but I couldn't even find a proper sponsor so things actually are bad." She admitted to herself at last and sighed very deeply. 

"Please don't be like this. I like to see you as cheery as possible, like always." He held her hand and smiled. A waiter yelled at him and he raised his finger for a moment.

"I need to go but let me tell you something, life's changing, in seconds we are changing so don't be hopeless or pessimistic just let it go then settle. Okay?" He said like a father. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Dante. I will try." She said.

"Okay then!" He waved his hand with a smile on his face and got into the cafe. She smiled quietly but her face was like she just ate a lemon. If you touch her she could tell all of her problems and failures immediately. Than a finger tapped her shoulder she got up from her chair and looked around rapidly.

"Oh calm down." said Genine. She sighed in relief and said,

"You actually got me unprepared." Genine laughed and sit hugged her. She took a look at her friend and played with her curls for a second until her friend tells her to stop.

"So, are we going in?" Genine asked and reached for a curl.

"Don't touch Genine!" she said and opened cafe's door in a serious mood. While Genine was going in she pulled her hair and she was angry now.

"Okay Genine just stop touching my hair. By the way I have good news. But it can wait until we go home, right?" she said mischievously. 

"Oh you are doing it again. Just say it." Genine said while she was sitting on a leather couch for two. She left her vintage rouge little bag on the other side of the couch and looked at Dante. 

"One scotch! and you Poppy?" she asked to her friend. The director was struggling with her phone and said,

"Milk." Genine stopped for a moment and got closer to her friend.

"Okay, answer me seriously." she said. Her friend was wrapped in her thoughts while she was typing somethings on her phone.

"Poppy! Just answer it!" Genine called her.

"Oh, I said milk, didn't I?" Poppy lifted her head from her phone and looked at Genine. 

"Oh, I thought you were joking." She said and said,

"Dante, one milk please!" Dante shook his head approvingly and seconds later two drinks were on the coffee table.

"Thanks Dante." Poppy said and smiled. Genine was looking at her in curiosity and she took a sip from her scotch then she poked Poppy.

"Okay, tell me or I will tell you." said Genine. Poppy locked her phone and put on the table.

"You tell first." she said then. Genine sighed and tilted her head both ways then she sit straight.

"Jack called this morning and he said he found the lead man."

"Really?" Poppy asked excitedly and she was sitting on the edge of the couch right now.

"Yes and guess who's the man?" How could she guess this? She was not very fond of these guess things and she drank all of her milk.

"Just tell me Genine." She seemed bored and annoyed.

"Oh, he is your lead man and you're already being sniffing."

"No I'm not. Just tell me. I don't like these conjecture games."

"Oh, but if I tell it like that its effect will fade." Genine said and she was right.

"Okay, let me give you some clues then. He is one of your favorite British actors. British, you know. Not Scottish or Irish." She got closer to Poppy and smiled.

"Oh, so it's Martin or Tom. Don't make me laugh or dare to mock me." She said angrily suddenly.

"It is not Martin and…" Genine was gesturing her to say it.

"Tom?" Poppy said without any emotion because she did not believe in this thing.

"Yes! Yes, yes and yes!" Genine joined her hands excitedly and then smiled to the stars.

"What are you doing Genine?  Are you in love or else?" Poppy was ignoring her right now. 

"Oh stop it already!" She said and held Genine's hand to part them. 

"Okay but why are you so, numb?"

"Numb? Dumb you meant I guess. Why should I believe in such a bad joke like this? I am not that samwise."

"Samwise?"

"Oh forget it."Poppy said in annoyance again.

"I'll have a gin do you want anything?" then she said. Genine's mouth was open by her choice of drinks and questioned her.

"What? Can't I?" Poppy said and ordered to Dante. 

"You're going to throw out." Genine said and laid back to the couch her arms were crossed in each other.

"Nope. So do you want to hear my news?"

"Of course."

"Okay, my teachers and some senior students want to help us in the movie. What do you think?"

"Okay. Of course but the payment?"

"I mean if our man is Tom, we will have money then we will pay it. Problem, solved. So I'm replying his e-mail." Poppy said and reached her phone.

"Oh, wait. I call Jack then and be sure about it. Or you call him, ha?" Poppy stopped for a moment because she was not good with Jack since they broke up. But she said,

"Okay." and called Jack. When he answered the phone it was obvious that he was outside, maybe near here thought Poppy. 

"Jack I called you because Genine talked about the man you found for the role. Is it true?" Poppy asked while she was looking at amused Genine.

"Yes it is true and in fact I'm with the 'man' right now. Near your house." He said. Last sentence was disturbing for Poppy and she sighed a little.

"So, If you are near would you like to come Dante's cafe?" 

"Oh, let me ask him first." then Poppy couldn't hear any voice. 

"He said tomorrow night will be better." Jack said.

"Oh come on Jack, stop joking, I know everything already."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, If he was with you he would come for five minutes."Poppy said annoyingly bossy. 

"Oh, director's here I guess." She could imagine Jack rolled his eyes on her last words from his voice.

"Jack just give phone to him." Poppy ordered. 

"Let me tell h-"

"Just give it!" 

"O-okay." said Jack and he gave it to Tom. 

"Now we'll se Genine." said Poppy in victorious voice.

"Hello?" A voice came from her phone. It was indeed a voice like Tom's.

"Oh, hello Mr.Hiddleston?" She hesitated.

"Yes I am. I think you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. I would like to have your time for a very little moment to see you."

"See me?" Tom laughed a little and then pulled himself together.

"You mean you want to be sure that I am the man. Right?" He asked wisely.

"Of course!" Poppy's voice was little loud and she embarrassed by herself. But the one on the other side of the phone was laughing kindly.

"Okay, I'll come then. Good bye." He lowered his tone and giggled. 

"B-bye." Poppy was a little shocked or thrilled. She could not decide which was more. While they were waiting for the others Genine was asking again and again about the conversation. 

"Like what I said three times ago Genine. Nothing more." She said and took a little sip from her gin. 

"There!" Genine said excited. Poppy threw his sip out and coughed, reached for a tissue and cleaned her moth then the table. 

"You look like a cleaning lady." said Jack. Poppy rolled her eyes to Jack and then a tall man in a middle length trench coat pulled his hand out of his pocket and smiled.

"Are you pleased miss?" He said and he was still smiling in a childish but also attractive way. Poppy stumbled to the leg of table and then Jack held her while Tom was making a move. She could hear Genine's giggles and she rapidly make eye contact to shut her. Pulled herself out of Jack's arms and she gently squeezed Tom's hand.

"Oh, cold." Tom said quietly not to make her embarrass. But she was already. ' _What are you doing Poppy? Pull yourself''_ said to herself and then said,

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hiddleston." 

"That was colder even." he said amusingly.  _'Okay now I'm embarrassed. Mission completed.'_  She was feeling a little upset by the jokes but her head was straight if you look from the ground. Then she noticed that Tom was still holding her hand.

"Can I take it back?" she murmured. 

"Sorry, couldn't hear." He said. She lifted her up and tried to look him then she leaned forward a little.

"Oh, I said can I take my hand back." She said annoyingly again.

"Of course, sorry." He said and was that a blush on his cheeks? Poppy found his reaction strange and blinked several times to pull herself from him. At the last blink he was shaking hands with Genine and they were sitting on the couch. Jack sit next to Poppy and Tom sit in front of her. Tom licked his lips unconsciously before his order then he looked at Poppy's and Genine's drinks.

"So ladies, what do you suggest?" He asked. Genine was more extrovert and she optioned some choices and then Tom looked at Poppy. She was absent from conversation and also time and space. She was awkwardly looking at Tom's hands. Tom moved his hands to his pockets when he realized that and then leaned a little center of the coffee table.

"Umm, Jack I think I'll get a scotch and is she okay?" He asked quietly. Jack was falling into Genine at that moment.

"Oh, Jack." Tom said and got up for order. Then Poppy suddenly ordered for him in seconds. Tom froze and got back to his seat.

"Thanks." He said calmly.

"Sorry, I was a little-"

"In your own world?" He asked. Genine winked at Poppy and then looked at Jack annoyingly.

"Jack, can you come with me?" She said. Jack smiled actually his mouth was open and mouth water was flowing like a waterfall. Genine thought she was doing something good at least for her friend but this creature in front of her was really disgusting.

"Where are you going?" Poppy asked from the bottom.

"Oh, we are going to talk about some other thing. Not business." She said and took Jack's arm. Poppy was disturbed by the state and sighed to herself. Then Tom got his scotch and got closer.

"Umm, so don't you want to ask me anything director?" She really wanted to ask so many things but she couldn't make your mind clear.

"I… I… Oh, how did you find the movie? I mean the script and all of this stuff?" She took a sip from her drink and tried to stay calm. Tom smiled and he also took a sip from his.

"I saw you on tv. You were in an interview I guess and the first words caught me like a magnet. The story itself is delicately beautiful. Simple but lovely, intense. But I want to know your actual thoughts too of course." He gestured her to speak. Poppy was lost in his words and seconds later she woke up.

"Oh, yes of course. Thank you for your kind words."

"There was none." Tom said in low velvety voice again. Poppy looked somewhere else to concentrate and started to talk for hours.

"The story is not simple actually, it's from our daily life, it seems, but, it is not. You saw it too I suppose. Anyways, I really need an actor who can understand the character. I really followed your works and steps, I tried to understand your roles and yourself too so I think you can make it. I have no doubt about this. But I really want you to know that you shouldn't see this as movie. There is some sort of a game I don't know that you know it but I say some word and then you say a sentence and an emotion about it. If you-"

"I'd love to." He said and sit on the edge of the couch. He took a sip for extra energy and clapped his hands.

"Let's start, shall we?" he said. Poppy approved and sit straight but close to him.

"Okay." She said and waited for his answer. He was confused about it.

"Is this the word?" She shook her head in a positive way and accepted his sentence as an answer. He understood it and said,

"Good." This was a very simple answer. Then he said,

"Tomorrow."

"enjoying a cup of coffee in the morning. Excitement and also…"

"Just one emotion right?" Tom asked and hushed her.

"Yeah." she said and then said,

"Gift."

"A company under the moonlight. Love." He said with a little half smile. This game was going somewhere else from her point of view and she wanted to change it.

"Coffee." He said.

"Relaxing treatment after a long tiring day. Lo…Warm." She said.

"Warm is not an emotion I guess?" He said.

"Oh, actually how it feels like, it is important." She crooked smile. Then clapped her hands to change the mood.

"Music." she said.

"Oh this is hard but if you do it with commitment you're going to fall in love with it. Passion." He said. Her mouth was a little open and she gulped down something.

"O-kay…"

"You asked this before." He joked, she smiled.

"Oh it's my turn. So I'll say, relationship." 

"Find the right one and it will stick as long as it should be. Loyalty. Oh it's not even an emotion. Safety?" Tom's head fell a little in front of him while he giggled.

"Actually those are about feeling so you're okay." She smiled and drank the left part of the drink.

"So, I'm saying, movie!"

"Another world in another world. Love, passion, commitment and loyalty. Oh I almost forgot, fun." He said. 

"Fun, is this the word?" She asked.

"No, the word is love." She stoned for a moment because she was never been in love for years or her life time. She thought that she was in love but no, she was not.

"A thing that does not exist. Strange?" She said hesitantly. 

"Oh, you do not believe in love." He said in demoralization and then smiled like always. Poppy figured out him and got closer,

"I just don't want to know or not now. I don't believe in commitment with humans. This is why I'm doing movies."

"So movies are your love?"

"Most of ways, yes." Poppy said and laid back. She was looking at the wall and she was already asleep but the man in front of her was keeping her awake. He got up and didn't come back for a minute. Poppy thought he left but he came and sit next to her.

"Poppy." He said and his arms were open for a hug or she thought like that. She looked confused.

"Can I gift you a hug?" He was smiling in an understandable way and waiting for her to come.

 


	2. I've Grown Accustomed To Her Face

 

 

      The deepness in his eyes were more than anything she experienced. He smiled a little again and came a little closer to her. Her head was lost in her thoughts and his. Hands were cold like before and a disturbing tension showed on her wrists. She could hear her heart beat and wondered If he could hear it too. It was loud and impossible to hide. She covered one of her wrists and looked at Tom again. His arms fell and he was looking at her in a different way now. He sit close but not courageous to give her unsavory thoughts. He leaned a little and sighed a little.

"If you don't want, you could reject me director." He said calmly. This was not the thing Poppy wanted and she turned her head as quick as she heard his voice. 

"No, I just… can't." She said. She sounded shy but her condition was very sedate. He gave a crooked smile and then it turned into a sympathy smile. He got far from her and reached his scotch. She was feeling bothered and also bashful. He knew this but still did not say anything to make her feel better. The young woman next to him was talking with her friend on the phone now and he felt a little humiliation by this. He drank all of the drink and got up. 

"Genine just come here okay? Why did you go that far anyways? Meet me at my apartment then. O- Wait I'll call you later." She said and jumped from her couch immediately. 

"Whe-where are you going Mr. Hiddleston?" She asked. Tom put his hands in his pockets and his trench coat was hanging through his arm. 

"I think I should go to sleep and-"

"No please. I mean, I'm not good at showing any intimacy and didn't want you to feel in opposite way." She was struggling and her temper rose. Tom could see her cheeks flushed and released a sigh unconsciously. 

"No problem and why?" He came closer and lowered his voice. She hesitated and looked at Tom's hands in his pockets. 

"Umm… Just a long story." said she. Tom leaned and leaned a little.

"Then we can talk about it in your way back home." said he. She looked confused and curious but she grabbed her bag and coat then went towards Dante for the check.

"Oh sorry. I got it." said Tom and scratch his head in guilt. 

"No. You shouldn't. In fact I should do this. You are the guest here." then she went to Dante and said him quietly,

"If this man comes here give him whatever he wants and don't make him pay. I'll pay it. But… just once, I don't have enough money." She said and Dante laughed,

"Of course." he said. Tom wondered what they were talking about and came near her but she was done and surprised to see Tom so close to her.

"Um, shall we go then?" She said uncomfortably and her cheeks flushed again. Tom waited for her to pass before her and closed the door. They started to walk slow and she did not intend to speak. This was disturbing for Tom to fill he conversation in every little gap. He stopped and tilted his head and watched her as she walks. She suddenly turned in thrill and looked around. Tom amused by her face and came to her.

"Where were you?" She asked. 

"Behind you." He said amusingly and laughed.

"Wha-what you mean?" She said and he got what she meant.

"Oh, I'm sorry no. That was an odd way to say it sorry. Just behind you nothing more to seek in it." He said with a little regret.

"No worries um… It's mine you know… I mistaken." She looked obviously another way to hide her blushed cheeks. He looked at her face childish and said,

"That color…" He put his finger gently on her cheek.

"That suits you." He said and smiled like he never did before. She couldn't understand which way it was but tried to smile for softening the mood. Tom's face was shining under the old street light and he could not stop his smile. Waiting for her to say something about it. What was this feeling kept him warm and above the clouds, out of earth and all problems? She suddenly opened her arms to make him in like he did before. His smile stopped and said very quietly,

"Can I?" She smirked and approved. He slowly paced and first he held himself. But he knew that this hug will not be a hug. A warm, gentle, intense and maybe friendly but also insignificant. Seconds passed like hours for her and he could see her embarrassment even on her hands. He held her and hugged. Closed his eyes and fell into her presence. He was sleeping while she was enjoying the moment. Maybe this night will not end in a bad way. They stood in that condition for minutes then he opened his eyes to figure out the reality. She was still in his arms and he was in hers. He could hear her sniff and parted a little from her. 

"Are you sick?" He asked. She waved her and said,

"No. I think your perfume. It's a little… you know." 

"Too much?" He asked. She did not look at him because she did not want to make him feel bad again.

"Nope." She disagreed.

"You can say it actually." He said and looked at her face again to catch her expression.

"I mean it is a little but I'm sensitive so maybe it's just normal amount." She said. 

"So it's too much." Tom said and laughed.

"No, It is for me but not for anyone else I guess." She meant like he has someone in his life special. He was never stopping dating from her point of view.

"Oh, you mean, a girlfriend?" He asked.

"No, your friends or I mean, yes your date maybe." She said but she shouldn't say. She shot her mouth for minutes because she was already embarrassed by most of the conversation.

"I don't have any date." Tom said and parted from her fully. Then looked at her to look at him. She was rejecting his glances and her legs were shaking. She put his hands inside of her coat's pockets and blew an air into the cold weather. It turned into a steam and patted Tom's cheek. Tom was amusing by her company and her actions. Things she said without thinking and her naive side. But he was sure that she was a district director on the set. At last she looked at him in purity. Tom coughed unwillingly and,

"Um, so… walk?" He could say. She said 'yes' and they move on. Their steps synchronized and Tom was wanting her to talk or act at least. But she was afraid of making things worse. But why? Tom was just an actor for her movie. She did not want to lose this opportunity she newly found, this should be the reason.

"So, Mr. Hiddleston, what do you expect from this project?" She said oddly. 

"Ah, when you say it like that, I felt a bit strange."

"How did I say?" she turned to him.

"I mean, in a business tone. Like you're professional and also me." He said.

"We are." She said and turned her head again. 

"Okay, umm…" He stopped and scratched his head again. Looked a little up and then looked at her.

"You making me nervous." He said suddenly. Her mouth fell and she gulped. 

"I mean, you ask me my personal life and then you become someone professional then you ask something completely different from all the conversation. I can't say anything and I still think that this is an audition." He said.

"Oh, I don't have a right to audition you but I can want you to read a little sentence from the script. Of course not now or tomorrow." She said.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that. Because I don't want to ruin this day, and others." He said.  _'Okay what was that?'_  she said to herself and sighed in weariness. 

"Did I say something unpleasant? I thought we cottoned?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Of course we did." She said but she was not sure what she said. 

"By the way my home is near and If you want I can call a cab to take you. Do you want that?" said she. He looked a little irritated and then said,

"Yes of course." in an unpleasant way. 

"I did it again, didn't I?" She said and scratched her head.

"Yes." Tom said and paced to her. 

"Umm… Good night." He said and hugged her. She lifted her arms to hug but he was already gone.

 

 

 

       When Tom went to his home he opened the radio for old songs and poured scotch into the whiskey glass. He looked at the glass he was holding and then looked at the radio. He turned the glass to himself and said,

"When I become very fond of you." he said in both ways. He left the glass and sit on his couch. Room was dimly and he was enjoying this time when he was thinking about the day. He thought about his life and movies he have made. Then he settled in bother. 

"Oh, what will Luke tell me about this?" He said. He sighed heavy and moaned. The ceiling which was high and old like this day he was looking at that ceiling. 

"Oh…" he sighed and a sorrow came after. He reached his phone and phoned to Luke. 

"Hello mate, umm… I should tell you something."

"Okay, I listen." 

"Okay but please just think. I want to play in a little budget movie and please just listen." He knew Luke was going to cut him off.

"The movie's name is Lost Souls. As you imagine it has a little drama and romance and some thrill in it. But it is not like any other movie I have been in. Let me send you the script and the summary. What you say?" He was excited and thought Luke will agree with him.

"Tom just be reasonable. You have gained lot of success and you are going to play in some little movie? Maybe it's not even a movie."Luke said logically.

"I know Luke, I know. But…" He stopped.

"But what Tom?" Luke asked gently.

"Don't tell me that you went for an audition. Tom?"

"I actually been invited for you know, the director wanted to be sure that the man was me and she is pleased." He said.

"What? A woman? Oh, Tom don't. Accept the movie can you imagine rumors? They'll tell that why did he want to play in this movie, then they say 'Because director is his girlfriend' or someone else." 

"I understand you Luke but please just read okay? I'm sending you the script." He said.

"Oh Tom. Okay then. Waiting." He said and hung up the phone. Tom went to his laptop and scanned thirty pages of one hundred. It took fifteen minutes or so and Tom was waiting for Luke's call, all night.


	3. Autumn Leaves

 

 

        Tom was waiting for three hours now and he got up for a tea. It was middle of the night and two hour later invisible sun was going to rise onto cloudy England. His radio played a very old song which was American jazz from 20's. Maybe he prefer French ones but this was really nice and chilling for his head. An odd sound ripped the harmony of the music and Tom went to the living room. He quickly answered it and breathed from excitement.

"Tom, you were right." Luke's voice came. Tom jumped and then coughed to hide his true feelings.

"Yes I know. So I'm going to play right?" he asked calmly. 

"Oh, about that… How much will you get?"

"I don't know because first, I wanted to tell you."

"I'm your manager Tom so, you **must** tell me." 

"Also my friend." Tom added. 

"Okay. I'll arrange a meeting for tomorrow and we'll discuss."

"Discuss? I want to play Luke."

"If It's not well paid, I'm sorry but you can't."

"What do you mean Luke? I don't want to argue about this. I'm an actor and I want to do what I've been doing passionately for years."

"This? This is what you want to do passionately? A calm sadistic who has a hunger of love without any logical-"

"If you red it well then you knew it why." Tom snubbed him. 

"Oh Tom. You really are in love or you're insane."

"I am in love yes Luke. I'm in love with acting and movies and plays. I am how I should be. I guess you would like an actor like this." He said and sit on the couch. 

"So you say, in any way you're going to be in this movie, right?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

"Then I must warn you. You won't be paid well." 

"We'll see." Tom said and smiled.

"Then, tomorrow, meeting at?" Luke asked.

"You're the manager. But I'm not available in the morning and afternoon."

"So you say at night."

"Yes. That would be great." Tom said and heard kettle's noise.

"Oh I must go." Tom said and waited for Luke to answer.

"Okay. Bye then."

"Bye!" he said and ran towards the kettle. He set the oven in low and took a tea cup. He placed earl grey leaves into a little metal tea strainer and put it into the cup. His phone rang again and he went to the living room while mumbling.

"Oh who are you man?" He looked at his phone's screen and saw a number didn't save.

"Who is it?" He opened and asked in a different voice. He did not want anyone unknown to know who he was.

"Hello Mr. Hiddleston." a young woman's silky voice said.

"Oh, Poppy?" He sounded excited.

"Yes I am. Your manager called me and-"

"He's fast." He was surprised.

"Yes he is. Tomorrow night we will meet at a French restaurant but I don't know its name and it will be at ten o'clock."

"So you called me for that director?" Tom joked and paced through the corridor then the kitchen.

"No. I wanted to meet." She said suddenly and he dropped the kettle also dropped the phone.

"Shit!" Tom said and the woman was feeling upset, sad and she has that rocky regret on her chest, stomach and hands.

"Sorry. Good night." She said and hung up the phone. Tom cleaned himself and took the phone from the ground.

"Hello, Poppy. I would like- Hello? She hang up?" Tom looked awkwardly to his kitchen shelf and stood like that.

"Did I say something… Oh, I said shit! Shit!" He dialed the number and called her but she was not answering.

 

 

       Poppy was sitting with her friend Genine who told her to call him and ask for a meeting. She was in regret and feeling embarrassment again. Genine was patting her arm but she was lost in thoughts again. Autumn rain started to beat the windows and dark green windowsills were shining with those street lighted rain drops. She did not want to see him or hear his voice now. How could he be in her movie? She had to withdraw her unintended offer. She buried her head into a pillow and watched the window. She thought about outside and her loneliness. Her phone was ringing and never stopping. Genine wanted to answer it but Poppy was keeping it away from her, in her palm. Then she imagined the raindrops on her head and nose, she got up and grabbed her coat. 

"Where are you going?"

"Don't come. I'll be back in the morning." She said and left the house with some little cash upon the shelf. 

"But-"

"Don't come please." She said and left the apartment. 

"At least you could give me his number." Genine murmured and sit on the couch. 

 

 

      He waited for her to call now but she was not answering for half an hour and he was a little worried. She thought, that curse was for her but he was gracefully wrong which made Tom smile in an odd way. He grabbed his coat and an umbrella with him. He called Jack and wanted Poppy's address. It was hard to get but he did at last. It was not so far if he took a cab but should he do this really? What if someone saw him like that? He couldn't imagine the rumors and how much damage it will cause. But he went to her house. It was four in the morning so there should be no paparazzi he thought. He found a cab and told the address. A few minutes later he was there and the driver cursed him a little because of the distance. Tom left a tip and then he rang the bell. Genine opened the door and he saw Tom.

"Oh, are you looking for Poppy? She went fifteen minutes ago." She said and wanted to let him in but he thanked her then left the house. He called her until she answers but she did not answer any of them. It was not a big deal but, maybe… 

"No." Tom said to himself and dismissed the idea of that. But what if? What if she has grown a feeling more than a normal relationship? This explains why she doesn't answer and why she wanted to meet in the middle of the night. But, It is so quick to like someone you don't know. 

"But I did." He said to himself and he felt a heavy weight on his heart. He touched his chest and held the wall to stand. 

"No way." He said and remembered all of the moments he had we her tonight. Suddenly he fell onto the ground and he felt more anxious then before. His breaths were quick and heavy at the same time. His fist was on his chest, his eyes closed tightly and edges of his eyes were wet. Not because of the rain but the pain. Still, there was nothing to exaggerate and he took a slow deep breath from his nose. He was thinking about her and the way she looked at him, it was more than any relationship, it was clear now. 

 

"What are you doing?" A tired voice came so slowly and reached his head, echoed in his mind. Opened his eyes with a little hope and saw her standing near him.

"Why are you here?" She asked again but she has motionless. Tom stuttered and he couldn't dare to speak or find the words to join together. She stepped through and he quickly got up to held her. She stopped out of her will and looked at him like a stranger.

"I…" Tom mumbled and closed his eyes. Then he shook himself and said,

"I cursed to the kettle, it burned me. Look." He showed his arm but she was to really giving herself the conversation. 'There is more than that.' he thought. This can't be the action he caused anyways. 

"I'm sorry if I hurt you but this is the truth, Poppy." His head fell and then Poppy's hand reached his cheek and she patted. 

"I just… Exaggerated." She said with sleepy eyes. Tom was not listening. The heat on his cheek was very enough to satisfy him for now. But he couldn't keep himself to desire the woman near him. Her soft and pure skin was wet now. Her hair was a mess but still she was delightful, lovely. Then he looked at her eyes, fully green eyes which enchanted him whenever he looks at her and her insouciant face was making her more attractive. She was not like anyone he have seen. Maybe this was the reason of his desire. He wanted to have her. He wanted her fully with her obscures and perfections. Her naive soul and fragile heart. He could wrap it maybe he could seal it just for him, no one to get in to her heart he wanted to do it. 

"Poppy." he said in lust. Poppy pulled her hand after that tone and looked at him in curiosity. 

"I…" He pulled her over somewhere dark and he leaned slowly onto her.

"Tom, what?" Poppy couldn't make her mind and she was looking like a fool. Tom smiled in sympathy and slowly touched her jawline with his fingertips. Every touch was wrapping in her mind and throat then it fades with a gulp. In every touch he could feel she was heating more, feeling more dizzy maybe. Then he rubbed her bottom lip and she fell into the desire which he has.

"Oh…" Tom sighed and stopped, watched her motions and then she opened her eyes quickly. She was trembling and he knew that she was embarrassed. He paced the last step he could pace and jammed her.

"I desire you." He said and lifted Poppy onto his lap, her back was on the wall and she was shocked.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered and her mouth parted. Tom sighed and licked his lips. Gently touched her face and took all of the hairs from her face. Then he reached for a kiss. Her heart was racing and can't stop trembling. At first Tom just kissed gently, warm but with lust. Then he pressed his lips and breathed the same air they share. He separated, eyes were closed by the influence of that kiss. He was breathing from his nose and also mouth. She was looking at him in confusion but she wanted him to kiss her again. He licked his lips again and looked at her with more lust. It was growing within seconds and Tom couldn't handle himself. Suddenly and harshly, he kissed her with his passion with the heart beat he has. His hands were exploring every inch of her face and the other hand was holding her from the belly. He felt a touch back of his neck and a moan came from her.

"Oh," he stopped and looked at her. They locked their eyes and Tom could feel the arousement. He slowly put her down and concentrated on the wall. 

"I-I want to meet too." He said suddenly and she thought she heard wrong. 

"What?"

"I want you! I mean, meet you." He bit his lip and stopped looking at the wall. She was there very confused, maybe a little hurt but still he could sense she wanted him too.


	4. Steal Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not the chapter I wanted but I think it's been a little while so I still wanted to send it.  
> Hope you like it or just hope that you can read on.  
> Enjoy :)

 

      Her feelings were beyond her existence and she could not make any sense out of this situation. She was thinking this was some kind of a delusion but she never had an obsession like this. Maybe this was the first and she hoped it was last too. The man in front of her was obviously far more worse condition than her but he still wanted this to last for more. He couldn't move to make her more anxious and feel awkward. But his whole body was still in some sweet shock of an intense strange feeling. But he felt the disappointment in her. She was thinking about tomorrow and other days. The days that they will spend filming and directing. He was more older than her by the way and he still wanted this feeling to last but the worry on her face was stopping him from daydreaming. Then, she never wanted to end this too but this was a huge problem for her now. Which she can not face in these days. Tom held his hands tightly and looked at her guiltily. 

"I'm sorry actually if I made you worry and this…" He paused and took a slow step forward and reached her face with his shaky gentle hands. She was startled by his touch and immediately looked at him.

"This feeling, I'm sorry but I can't stop it Poppy." He said. Her face rose and fell at the same time. She wanted to say something persuading to him but she couldn't even tell herself. 

"Can you let me-"

"Good night!" She said and ran to her apartment door. Tom was stoned and felt bitter. He was not expecting this from her and he thought this was such a bad dream he dreamed because of the first night they spend hours ago. But it was not.

He fell in something with her and she was not there to hold him or be with him. He just fell in something all alone. 

 

After that night they both couldn't phone each other and did not talk about it ever. Genine tried to talk to Tom but he was not really talking or listening. He was in some empty curious feeling which made him unbelievably ambitious about his work. There was a few weeks until filming and the most time they spoke was for the film and it was with other crew members. So he felt a little worthless. She was not even looking at him. What will happen when they'll start to work? This question also nibbling Poppy's mind everyday. Also Genine's words were making her uncomfortable. Everyday she was telling her to speak with him about it. Even if it's bad. Last day before shooting the film she decided to speak with Tom and she phoned him. They met in a bar and conversation couldn't start more than an hour. They were nodding and saying somethings out of topic but still she tried to keep up. She could see Tom was stressed out because of that night and she was still keeping a distance like nothing happened. Tom finished his drink and placed his hand on the bar table.

"I'm sorry but I can't go on. Please tell me what you have in your mind Poppy." He was a little pissed she sensed and she was irritated by his behavior. 

"So." She said and stopped. He leaned to her and gestured her to go on.

"Soo… Nothing happened from my point of view and we can go on as normal. Director and actor…" She said and also finished her drink and left some money on the table. She got up and extended her hand Tom to shake it. But he didn't do the same and looked at her a little angrily. Then he got up too and grabbed her by her arm and they went out of the bar. He pulled her as he walked fast and he stopped somewhere not so visible and dark. He looked at her angrily and bit his lip to stop moving and not hurting her. She was confused. What was he expecting, then she thought and opened her mouth.

"What did you think actually? Do you think we will go on like that? I'm just a director who wants to make her come out and if this is not your thing we can end it here, even if I don't desire it." She said. Tom raised his eyebrow and leaned to her again.

"Do you think that I don't desire you?" He said suddenly. She stopped and tried to repeat those words to herself. Then he came more closer and put his hand on the wet street wall.

"Do you think I like to meet you like this? Every meeting of us is very unconvincing and short. Then it turns out that you don't even have feelings for me?" He was biting her with his words and she felt very uncomfortable because she didn't know he had a side like this. 

"Okay, calm down. This is not the reason why I told that to you and-"

"Stop it. Be true to yourself. What do you want?" He asked and stopped when he reached her lips. He left a little gap between them and tried to be a gentleman. Poppy gulped and looked away.

"I want to film." She said. He backed off and took his hand off of the wall. Then he raised his both hands in surrender and said,

"Well then… We agreed on one thing." He said and stepped back slowly. She didn't understand it exactly because she thought he wanted her seconds ago and now he was agreeing with her.

"Are you playing?" She asked and walked to him. Then she pushed him with her index finger and asked the question again.

"Are you playing?" Tom was a little shocked by her question and the attitude.

"N-no. What are you talking about?" He suddenly changed and sighed.

"When you said it like that… like… nothing happened, I think this is best way to go on for your sake." He paused and looked deeply in her eyes and held her hand.

"I don't want this to be like this honestly. But if this is what you want-desire, I will respect it of course." He said and kissed her hand. She startled by it and pulled her hand. 

"I… This is not what I want but this what it should be Tom. I'm sure you understand me and you are older than me. So you must understand me and my worries." She said and her voice broke. Tom touched her cheek and cracked a smile.

"Unfortunately I understand." He said and leaned for a kiss. She turned her head and tilted.

"Sorry but we can't." She said. Then he took his hand off and started to walk. She came after him and smiled.

"So, we're somewhat friends?" She asked. Tom nodded in displease and never looked at her face again like he did before. His thoughts about her has changed by her words this night and maybe whenever he wanted to see her, there should be another disaster like this. His heart was uncomfortable and he wanted to scream into her face immediately. Yes he did not say anything about his real opinions but how could he? 

She was right. They can't go on like this and Tom grabbed her and pulled her face to his. Then he stopped before his intention and looked in her eyes. He was somewhat pleased with her look and brushed his lips with hers. He didn't kiss her until she wanted him to. He was teasing her with just brushing his lips to hers. Then he started to touch her hips and touched her crotch with his legs upper part. She startled and tried to move backwards but he pinned her on the wall.

"No more escaping." He whispered low and kissed her neck. He kissed little by little and she tried to turn her head away but he held her jaw gently then turned her head to face his. 

"If you don't want this we can end it here. I don't want to push-" He was stopped by lips of hers and he was shocked by it. Actually he was wanting this but not expecting it so roughly. As the kiss deepened he moaned and they parted.

"I, I really want to take you to my home." He said while his eyes were closed. He licked his lips and suddenly opened his eyes and looked at her. She was breathing heavily and holding his hand. Then she turned her head away.

"I can't." She said and looked down. 

"Oh. Okay." He said and took his hands off.

"Tom, you know I want this but please, don't tease me again like this." She said. Tom's eyebrows lifted and he smiled somewhat mischievously.

"Oh, you thought this was a tease? No, no, noo. This is just a meeting. You haven't seen a tease before I guess." He said and put his hands into his pockets.

"So, I think we can walk together then." He said and turned to street. He extended his hand back to her and she walked to it then she held his hand. They started to walk together and she started to speak suddenly without his will.

"So this is awkward isn't it?" Tom turned to her and looked amused.

"What is awkward?" He asked like he didn't understand.

"This." She said and shook his hand.

"Oh, you're just holding a hand sweetie, nothing more." He said and laughed a little. 

"So you are amused by this." She said and pissed.

"No. It's not just amusing. It's very lovely and comforting." He said and stopped.

"You know that I really want to kiss you right now. This is stupid but I do." He said in regret. She cleared her throat and said,

"I guess we both have the same desire Tom, but you know… life does not give what we want all the time." 

"Oh, I'm offended." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"You know, sometimes you have to steal somethings." He said kinkily.

"Oh God, you still have that part in you?"

"What part?" He said and looked at the sky.

"That, bad part. You know. Your Loki side." He laughed and then stopped himself after a few minutes.

"That Loki side? Of course I have. Honestly I have more common than you think with all of my roles."

"Yes, especially with Martius."

"You watched it too?" He asked in a good way. He was a little flattered. 

"I actually watched most of your works and you know that. Don't you?" She asked and turned herself to the street.

"It's getting late by the way. I should take a cab." She said and rose her hand and it went down suddenly with Tom's hand.

"Don't bother. I can take you to your apartment." He said.

"There would be paparazzi on the way."

"But you know, there wouldn't be too." He said and he took her hand and they started to walk again. The street was lightening as they walk with the street lights and it was a little more crowded than they expected. But they still talked and then it came to a question Poppy wouldn't likely to answer.

"So how many years you've been stalking me?" He asked then he noticed it sounded very rude.

"Sorry, I mean… You said you know most of my work and I wanted to know how much you know about me-my work?" He fixed the last word. She sighed and looked around.

"Uuuuummmm…" She mumbled and nodded for a long time and Tom was giggling.

"Okay okay. you don't have to tell me." He said at last.

"Thanks." She said and sighed in relief

"But," He stopped her from walking and came closer. She had a big question mark in her face now.

"But?" She asked. Then he touched her cheek with his finger.

"But you have to stay with me tonight." He said and he stopped when he recognized that he actually said it.

"Oh, that's really not possible so let me tell you how long have I been 'stalking' you. It started… I think like a fe-"

"No. You'll come with me." He said and clutched her.

"It's not so far from here. Actually closer than you apartment." He said and walked fast. She was crushed by his action but still tried to walk as fast as she can. She couldn't say anything neither but he was looking back at her time to time so he can be sure that she want this too. But the thoughts in her mind were telling her to stop now or it will be too late to go back. 

"Oh God…" She sighed unwillingly. He stopped and held her by her shoulders in worry.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked and lowered himself to her height.

"Yeah, yeah. I just… Please I ail stay but nothing should happen." She said desperately. 

"I can't promise that if you come to me."  'What does it mean? Am I the weak link here?' She asked herself.

"Okay. But I can promise that even if you come to me I won't do anything." She said and walked straight holding her head up. 

"Uh, actually, this is my house Poppy." He said and she turned him abashed. 

"Okay." She said and walked back again to him. 

 

They arrived the apartment and they were both feeling odd about the situation. 'Good, you got her but what were you thinking really?' He said to himself and she was enjoying the decoration of his apartment.

"Have you picked all of these or someone decorated for you?" She asked. 

"Both." He said and grabbed a tiny little horse from fireplace. 

"This is the only thing I choose with my eyes and hands." He said and smiled.

"Oh, horse." She said and looked at the couch.

"Is this leather?" She asked.

"I think yeah." He said uncomfortably. 

"Are you one of those animal lovers by the way? Because after this I can't have a chance to meet you again." He said. She turned to him and said,

"Not even centuries later." 

"But we will be dead in a century, you know." He said and put the horse back its place.

"Then, you really don't like me now." He said and looked at the leather couch.

"Oh, it's out of topic." She said and walked around in the living room. 

"Actually, it's like you. This place." She said and put her hand on the windowsill. Tom walked slow and seductively at her and also put his hands on windowsill.

"So, how am I?" He asked. 

"Shit…" She said but she thought she said it inside.

"Oh, I'm a shitty person. Okay." He said and sighed.

"No, I-I can't explain but I should've said it inside."

"Humm… Really?" He said arrogantly.

"Yeah." She said and turned his head away.

"It's really hot in here." She said and shook her hand for some wind.

"Oh, I think it's… cold." He said and leaned very close to her.

"No no. It's hot. Very very hot." She said and tried to get out of the cage he made with his body around her.

"I won't let you go." He said and held her hip roughly and pinned her.

"I won't let you go until you're satisfied." 

"Oh God…" She said like danger's coming. He slid his fingers to her dress's hanger and skimmed it off a little and kissed her smooth and bright shoulder. As he kissed he moaned and skimmed the other hanger too. 'Okay this is not going well' She said to herself to stop being aroused but it was not helping. He pulled the top part of her dress and looked at her for a few seconds then he met with her eyes. He was a little dazzled by her bright lovely smile on her face and stopped touching her body.

"I think we shouldn't do this." He said suddenly.

"What?" It sounded a little pissed and she was shocked.

"I mean, like this… Tomorrow we have a shooting and-"

"Oh, so you are playing!" She said and wore her dress back and took her bag with her.

"No stop please! I of course didn't mean that!"

"What you mean then?" She asked angrily. She was upset and it sounded she was hurt.

"Poppy, it's like we're hurrying and I thought if we do this now, we will never do it again." 

"That's stupid and bullshit!" She said as she reached the door. Tom ran to her and held the door.

"You're not going anywhere. You're my guest and I can't let you go like this. He said and locked the door and threw the key somewhere.

"Now sit. Please. Let's talk and-"

"Tom, I can see that you are really playing with me. You tease me and then you pull yourself back and then again and again you are doing this. If you will do this again in any way, I will never ever talk to you accept business." She said. Tom gulped and sit on the couch.

"Okay. Please sit with me." He said and patted the couch. She did as he said and waited for a reasonable explanation. 

"Look, I am very older than you. I guess you know that too and this brings some worries with it. You are just worrying about our business relationship but it's nothing to me. I can keep it up for both of us but after that, what will happen? I just met you and I'm hopelessly desiring you but I am not sure that I have more than that." He said and stopped.

"Please don't get me wrong. I want to be devoted to you but I'm not sure you want this too. You are young and you should want to have more men in your life right now and if you think that this is a one night thing, okay." He said at last. She was shocked in anger but held herself and tried to be calm.

"I'm not a co-slut like you've been with your co-workers okay? Now can I leave?"


	5. That's Okay

"I'm not a co-slut like you've been with your co-workers okay? Now can I leave?"

 

Suddenly he rose and put his hand on the door again. He was looking upon her and her brain stopped thinking for a moment. He was invading her thoughts and she was not reacting to his moves. His head was almost going to fall off Poppy's head. Before that, he stopped and breathed with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes after he exhaled. He released the hand that he put on the door but kept his distance. He looked at her face with pain and frustration. She was frosted and held the doorknob in order to stand on feet. But his eyes pierced her and made her feel guilty. Than, he opened his mouth and spoke in a law tone from his throat with a demanding voice.  
"You may go wherever you want to- Poppy…" Last word sounded in defeat. Poppy slowly took her hand off of the knob and hid that hand behind her. Tom faked a smile and said,  
"If you want to go I can accompany you, but I see that you don't want me around you. So…" he smiled again like before, in desperation. Poppy wanted to say something but she was not trusting him. But after this, what will happen to the movie? What if this changes everything? What if he will not ever look at her again? What if he will-  
She stopped thinking and held the doorknob again. Tom was surprised that she held it again.  
"Umm, soo… Good night!" He said and also held the knob. Poppy felt an anger at her wrists and took her hand off immediately. Tom caught her by the wrist and gently kissed her hand.  
"I wish you-"  
"Tom wait! What are we doing? I lost a few years of my life while I was deciding staying rather than going. Then you said that you expect me to go. Then, you kiss my hand for a goodbye. Really? Does this thing work on girls?"  
"Uh, I suppose you misunderstood my-"  
"No no no no no. I know what you're thinking. Okay, or your intensions. They're not for me, sorry. Soi let's come to our headline, shall we?"  
"What is it?"  
"Umm, I guess you forgot the main reason of our meeting. We didn't meet to chat or bake cake, we met because we need to decide on this uncomfortable situation." She breathed after her rapid speech and then started to walk around the living room.  
"I am actually not so happy. Not happy to not talking to you. But I will not be happy… If I will be with you."  
"Why is that?" He walked behind her and following her footsteps. Then she turned to him fast and raised his finger.  
"Becausee, I really really don't trust you or your so called desire, feeling or intensions. You are a little dangerous because you like to have everything around you. A woman, another woman. And guess what? And another woman! So, I don't want to be around this relationship web. Please excuse me but, I want to stay very good pals with you. And a director friend. Does this suit you?" Tom froze his mouth open.  
"Wa-wa-wait! What? You, you… Wait please. I am not saying that I don't agree with you but just the end part I can be okay, still… This is not acceptable for me Poppy. I respect everything about you and anything you will do. Because I-" He bit his lip and then inhaled.  
"Oh Poppy… I'm so sorry that I couldn't explain myself. I'm sorry that you saw me as a playboy, right? You see me like that. Don't you?"  
"Not a playboy. I've seen better man who can have that title. But you are like an earthquake. I can know what you can do and maybe predict when, but I can't be sure anything about you, okay? Could I explain myself?"  
"Yes very clearly Poppy. Thank, you. But, you never let me speak. Can I speak?"  
"Of course. The stage is yours. As always…"  
"Wow. You really see me in that way? Poppy. Why don't we make a new start? But ph, you wouldn't like that. Because its cowardice. What? Tell me what do you want me to do, say or feel or anything? I'm ready. Let me inform!"  
"Just keep the distance between us." She said. He paced to her and smiled.  
"Like this? This distance." He paced a little more. Then Poppy stepped back.  
"The distance that we can barely touch each other. " He said and paced, Poppy stepped back.  
"We can barely breathe our breaths." He paced and she stepped back, again.  
"Barely feel our desires." He stepped and stopped. Poppy also stopped.  
"The desires that we buried deep reluctantly." He said and held her hand by her shaking fingers.  
"Why?" He said in pain.  
"Why?" He said again. Poppy closed her eyes and rose her head to the ceiling. She looked at Tom and laughed sarcastically.  
"Why? Why… Umm… I don't know but I don't trust you. That's why Mr. Hiddleston and good night." She said and walked to the door. Held the knob and turned.  
"I'm out Hiddles. Don't be late to the set by the way!" She said and door has been closed.


End file.
